


While You Were Gone

by dragonsFall



Series: Mutants [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace has fire manipulation, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Doctor Deuce, Gen, Journalist Ace, just friends catching up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: Ace and Deuce have a chance to catch up after Ace finishes his recovery. However, Ace realizes something about his old friend.
Relationships: Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace
Series: Mutants [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	While You Were Gone

Ace slid into the bench across from Deuce in the booth as soon as he made it inside. He had let the person working the seating know that he was there to meet someone. Even pointing out who he was there for. It wasn’t hard to spot his friend considering the color of his hair. It was like a beacon in the not quite crowded cafe. “Sorry I’m late, Deu. Boss held me back to harass me about one of my stories”

“That’s okay. At least you made it, right?” He asked. Deuce almost seemed relieved that Ace had come. Maybe he was worried about him not showing up. Ace would never do that to his friend. Plan something then ditch him that is.

“Right” answered Ace. They fell into silence as they determined what they wanted. But as soon as their orders were in and the menu was taken away, an air of awkwardness surrounded them. It had been so long since they had a chance to talk. What were they to say to each other? Deuce was looking anywhere except at him and Ace found himself glancing out the window they were sat next to.

“So… journalism?” Asked Deuce, finally letting himself look at Ace. He was starting to fiddle with his hands, wringing them and rubbing over the writing callus on his left hand. He’s had that since they were kids.

“Uh… yeah” Started Ace, running a hand through the hair at the back of his head before focusing on Deuce. “It was sorta just a ‘try it and see how you like it’. I’m surprised they hired me to be honest. I think they were desperate” A slight shrug. “What about you and being a doctor? I thought you didn’t want to. Wanted to write a novel”

Ace entirely missed the way Deuces hand tightened on his drink after he had reached for it, more interested in making sure he didn’t miss anything his friend had to say. ”Well…” A moment of hesitation. “Someone I met changed my mind… and some stuff happened. Anyway. Your stories are good. So I think they saw potential in you. You always did okay in English class”

“If by okay, you mean barely passing. Then yeah. I did okay” Commented Ace. “Glad you changed your mind. You’re a good doctor. And your writing is way better than mine. Why don’t you tell me about college? And this someone?” A slight teasing, thinking that his friend might have found someone to date.

And his friend would delve into his whole college experience. About how difficult it was and how he almost dropped out. How his roommate was the biggest asshole on the planet. Ace was listening very intently to his friend. Not wanting to miss a single thing he said after being apart for so long. But something underneath the sleeve of Deuces shirt had caught his attention.

A metal band almost like the one he had been forced to wear in the hospital. No. It was exactly like the one he had to wear while he was recovering. What had his friend called it? A power inhibitor. Why was Deuce wearing it? Was he—?

“Uh… Ace? Everything okay?” Asked the blue-haired man across from him, snapping him out of where his thoughts were going.

And it took Ace a moment to think of a reply but he settled on just one. “Everything’s okay” 

His answer hung in the air for a moment, almost as if Deuce was evaluating if it was true. Then they went right back to the conversation they had been having. But his friend made sure to pull his sleeve back down, hiding the device he was wearing once more. Either just noticing that it was slightly pushed up or that Ace had been staring at what it had been hiding.

Ace wanted to ask about it but he wasn’t going to. Not here in the middle of a restaurant. In a city that despised and feared mutants, it was best to ask that sort of thing in private. Ace had an idea as to why Deuce was wearing it and what exactly it was suppressing. Considering how cold his hands, almost as cold as the dead, were in the hospital, Deuce's abilities had something to do with ice. Or the cold in general

Fire and ice. Kinda funny if you thought about it too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a fic? Feel free to contact me on my Tumblr: clockworkPanic


End file.
